


Sleepwalking

by hollywoodnocturne



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clandestinidad, M/M, Prohibición, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodnocturne/pseuds/hollywoodnocturne
Summary: “Humo de cigarro y puro es lo que lo recibe, humo que tamiza la, de por sí, baja luz de las bombillas; jazz acariciándole el oído e invitándole a quedarse por siempre y entregarle su vida a la clandestinidad, al tabaco cubano, al alcohol, al sexo, a la música, a las apuestas, al romance”





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace años y lo publiqué en un foro Hotel Bella Muerte bajo el título de Hollywood Nocturne.  
> Pensé que sería buena idea mudar mis viejos fics aquí y de paso revisarlos, editarlos y terminarlos. Este fic en particular no lo revisé.
> 
> Es un songfic, las canciones son del disco The Dirty Boogie de Brian Setzer Orchestra

**Hollywood Nocturne.**

 

Gerard camina por las frías y corruptas calles de New York, ajustando el cuello de su gabardina para evitar que el viento se cuele, mientras sostiene entre sus labios el cigarrillo a medio consumir y ajusta bien su sombrero que quiere salir volando de nuevo.

Avanza entre angostas calles hasta dar con lo que busca: una puerta sucia en el fondo de un callejón apenas iluminado por la amarillenta y sucia bombilla sobre la entrada. Se acerca con cautela de que nadie le vea y toca con los nudillos de su congelada mano tres veces tres; un cerrojo se corre y bajo la cadena que evita abrir la puerta completamente un hombre le mira.

\- Hollywood Nocturne – murmura, la puerta se cierra para de nuevo abrirse y darle paso.

Hay un hombre mirándole, reconociéndole, recibiéndole el abrigo que cuelga en un armario ya repleto, que sólo asiente y le deja continuar.

Gerard camina el estrecho y largo pasillo hasta donde está una cortina de terciopelo. Toma aire antes de correr la tela y entrar a la gran habitación.

Humo de cigarro y puro es lo que lo recibe, humo que tamiza la, de por sí, baja luz de las bombillas; jazz acariciándole el oído e invitándole a quedarse por siempre y entregarle su vida a la clandestinidad, al tabaco cubano, al alcohol, al sexo, al jazz, al blues, a las apuestas, al romance.

Algunos hombres le reconocen y saludan con una cabezada mal dada sin abandonar sus actividades. Los sillones, las sillas, las mesas, todo está ocupado por hombres de traje, mujeres en costosos vestidos resaltados con joyas, armas visibles cerca de las caderas; medias y ligeros sobresaliendo, tacones, perfume, charol, plumas y mucho humo.

Sin detenerse se acerca a la barra, se sienta en una de las esquinas y al instante tiene un vaso de whiskey _en las rocas_ colocado frente a él sobre un portavasos negro. Le da pequeños sorbos al principio, calentándose la lengua y la garganta, preparando su estómago.

El aire se carga pasados los minutos, escucha las risas, las charlas, las apuestas, las propuestas indecentes, los trabajos sucios ordenados en susurros; escucha el sonido del dinero y las transacciones llevarse a cabo, pero no es lo que quiere oír.

Una hora después las cosas están algo más tranquilas en el ambiente, pasa de media noche y todos están tranquilos por el alcohol y por las idas acompañadas al baño.

De pronto ahí está.

No sabe en qué momento todo el equipo y los músicos llegaron y se colocaron en posición; pero ahí están, la banda sustituyendo al fonógrafo.

Las guitarras, las trompetas, el sax, el piano, la batería; todo.

Y su voz.

_There’s a place where you can go._

_Music’s halt and lights are low,_

_But there’s something you should know before the night is true._

Mierda. Su voz.

Toma el micrófono como si fuese una mujer con la que está a punto de tener sexo, mueve las caderas cadenciosamente y desliza sus dedos por el soporte, cantando con los ojos cerrados y la voz baja, casi sexual, apasionada y aterciopelada, de hombre, que llama la atención de todos en el lugar.

Gerard le mira desde su asiento, mientras el músico desliza sus dedos tatuados sobre una de las guitarras y baila al compás de los demás instrumentos hasta que vuelve a acercarse al micrófono deslizando la guitarra hacia su espalda, aferrándose al aparato como si su vida dependiese de ello

Suspira y ya tiene otra copa frente a él.

La bebe sin reparo y sin despegar su vista del frontman que entrelaza sus dedos en el soporte.

_There’s a place you’d like to go_

_Where is cool and light’s so low_

_But the shadow is won’t let go they dance upon is day._

Gerard siente su piel erizarse al ver que como cada noche la mirada del hombre está posada sobre su persona mientras canta y parece correrse al alargar una nota y hacer que su vibrato retumbe por la sala.

Las mujeres también notan aquello y el ambiente se carga de tensión sexual, de querer, ya, ahora, de lascivia; se carga con más alcohol, más humo y luces más tenues. De la manera en que el hombre lame sus labios mientras canta.

_There’s a man in darken light is calling on to you_

Es demasiado.

Siempre. Cada noche. Gerard ve tentada su suerte y su paciencia. La banda sigue tocando. Gerard va al baño dos veces durante la presentación, está a punto de levantarse de nuevo cuando escucha el sonido de la guitarra que le pide que se quede, que su dueño está por tener un orgasmo mientras la toca.

Mientras la toca y le mira de reojo entre parpadeos y vistas rápidas al público.

 

**Sleepwalk.**

 

La balada sin voz.

Gerard se aferra a su vaso sintiendo su vida pender de un hilo, derritiendo los hielos y evaporando el whiskey de lo caliente que se ha puesto su cuerpo. Las notas agudas, altas de la guitarra le hacen gemir ahogadamente en el mismo tono sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse por los ágiles dedos que se deslizan sobre las cuerdas y presionan con la fuerza necesaria.

El whiskey está haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y para el término de la presentación apenas puede levantarse, sintiéndose ligeramente entumecido, no por la bebida, sino por la expresión post orgásmica del músico y el suspiro que suelta sin querer contra el micrófono. Se tambalea un poco, trastabilla pero al final consigue llegar a su destino, a las habitaciones de atrás, donde camuflados por el sonido de la música los gemidos se amortiguan.

Se mira en el espejo que hay dentro, sintiéndose perdido, condenado. Cierra los ojos un momento y lo siente. Manos que le rodean el torso, respiración agitada en su nuca, mordida que le hace mirar con parsimonia a la persona que tiene pegada tras de sí, gimiendo ligeramente al tiempo que pega sus caderas contra él y que con manos temblorosas y desesperadas le despojan de todo.

La banda vuelve a tocar. Sin su vocalista.

Gerard lo tiene atrapado abajo suyo, apretándole con fuerza ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza y mordiéndole los bíceps, deslizando su lengua sobre la tinta expuesta, sintiendo la piel suave de los muslos del hombre contra sus caderas.

Se abre paso entre el vocalista que aúlla como lobo y ambos empiezan a agarrar ritmo.

En un momento se pierde dentro de la mirada bicolor del frontman que está rasguñándole la espalda y pidiendo más y más y llenando sus oídos con obscenidades bien dichas.

No sabe que se ha detenido hasta que, con trabajo escucha -: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te paras?

Gerard percibe un calor en el estómago que le ha frenado y hecho sentir como que encaja y todo es perfecto y que podría morir feliz en ese preciso instante. Se ha frenado, nota, porque eso no está bien. Algo cambió. Algo está mal.

Suspira.

El hombre respira, tratando de calmarse -: ¿Qué tienes?

_‘Gerard’_ completa él mentalmente, porque ninguno de los dos conoce el nombre del otro y porque siente un nudo en su garganta. La mirada contraria parece perdida, angustiada y necesitada.

Gerard no puede hacer eso.

No así.

Deja caer su cabeza en el hueco de los hombros y el cuello del vocalista y se mueve, lento, firme, se alinea y con fuerza golpea un punto duro que conoce de memoria y que hace aullar y derretir al hombre.

En ningún momento abre los ojos o mueve su cabeza de donde la tiene, se concentra en terminar, en hacer que dure lo máximo posible, en provocar el mayor placer, en evitar que se note que está llorando.

Cuando todo está hecho, se han limpiado con las sabanas y han vestido en silencio, como siempre; cuando el músico está a punto de marcharse, Gerard le toma de la mano y tira hasta tenerlo pegado contra su pecho.

Le mira desde arriba aprovechando que es más alto, coloca una mano en la curva de la espalda del confundido hombre, inclinándose, haciendo algo por primera vez, por última, por única.

Le besa.

Le besa con los ojos cerrados y suspirando.

Pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio y para cuando finalmente se separa no hay más música de fondo, sólo el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y una mirada que no debería estar ahí, que está mal, que escuece, llena y derrumba; más poderosa que todas aquellas que le ha lanzado a lo largo de un año en la oscuridad de la clandestinidad.

Gerard suspira alejándose hacia la puerta, arrepintiéndose a último segundo, regresando por un segundo beso desesperado, ansioso y correspondido.

 Toma su sombrero y lo ajusta sobre su enmarañado cabello, esperando a que el músico salga primero, mirando la habitación que sirvió de refugio y cárcel. Suspira con abandono y angustia.

Sale, dirigiendo una última mirada sobre su hombro, al hombre que aprieta entre sus manos un vaso con licor y se debate sobre si olvidarse de todo y acercarse o quedarse donde está y dejar que todo se vaya.

Gerard suspira de nuevo, lanzándole una última sonrisa, de tristeza, hacerle un gesto con el sombrero, una despedida, y caminar hasta cruzar la pesada cortina de terciopelo, recoger su abrigo del armario y vestirlo mientras sale al callejón, encendiendo un cigarro con sus temblorosas manos, fumándolo entre sacudidas y sonidos ahogados.

Gerard camina por las frías y corruptas calles de New York, ajustando el cuello de su gabardina para evitar que el viento se cuele, mientras sostiene entre sus labios el cigarrillo a medio consumir y ajusta bien su sombrero que quiere salir volando de nuevo.

Avanza entre angostas calles hasta dar con lo que busca: la estación de trenes. Aborda aquél que le lleve lo más lejos posible; porque está mal, todo salió mal.


End file.
